


Circus Routines

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gym, Headcanon, M/M, Short, circus past, x kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: A super short thing in which Kurt still practices his old circus routines every now and then in the gym.





	

Kurt still practices circus moves and tricks in the gym from time to time alone.  
It’s probably a stress reliever for him by now; with the constant threat that any second the X Men could be called to what could be their last mission ever. On the nights or mornings when he can’t sleep, he just gets up, puts his tight short shorts on, and heads to gym.  
Kurt wouldn’t think anything much of it- he’s done the routines a hundred times before and could pull them off easily with his eyes closed. He starts with a handstand on one of the bars, flips on it a few times, and ends with a one arm stand and a tired yawn. He finds the giant, metal hoop exactly like the one his old circus used, and twists, flips, rolls, and spins with the ring in perfect moves every time. His shorts hug him tightly as his body uses its easy flexibility to its advantage, but Kurt thinks nothing of it as his lean muscles are shown clearly and stretched with each flip and twist- even when Warren sometimes walks in and ends up just staring at the boy with red cheeks and a small smile.  
Eventually, word would get out to the gang that Kurt still has moves like an acrobat and practices in the gym, and pretty soon members of their team would start popping in those sleepless nights and mornings more and more. The teleporter realizes he doesn’t mind, however- they always have something nice to say and always ask what else he can do.  
It’s a night when Kurt has been mindlessly twisting and flipping on the bar- his head elsewhere as he daydreamed- when Peter appears in a flash, housing a pop in his hand as he smiles up at the blue boy above him. “Should you be drinking that?” Kurt pauses in a hand stand and smirks down at him.  
“Of course!” Peter huffs a single laugh, and jumps to sit on a balance beam as Kurt continues.  
After a few moments of boring chitchat; neither of the boys ready to sleep yet, Peter sets his empty bottle aside.  
“So where’s your bird-in-shining-glory at?” He teases quietly. “If he walks in and sees me here alone with you in just those shorts, he’ll rip my head off.” He giggles, and Kurt returns it.  
“Sleeping.” He answers softly in a sigh. Peter smirks and moves to lay back on the board, looking up at the ceiling as Kurt does one more flip, and stops to sit gingerly on the bar; his tail helping him balance.  
He opens his mouth to say more- ask why Peter can’t sleep either- but is cut off when Warren saunters in casually with a small smile and glaring eyes.  
“What are you two doing in here all alone?” The angel keeps his words light and teasing, but Kurt easily picks up the small threat in his deep, tired voice.  
“Nothin!” Peter sits up and tucks his hands under his thighs, smiling as Warren walks to stand slyly between him and Kurt.  
Kurt smirks down at Warren as the angel hums and looks from Peter up to Kurt- thinking and silently studying the teleporter. Kurt moves his tail to gently touch the spade to Warrens shoulder, and smiles tiredly as Warren relaxes a bit.  
“Aw, don’t tell me I missed the show,” Warren flashes his teeth at the blue boy as he notices Kurt slouched on the bar, and the teleporter giggles as he swiftly swings down to land next to him.  
“Hmm, sorry Varren,” he yawns in a smile and wraps his arms lazily around the angels chest, leaning his own bare chest against Warrens side as his head falls sleepily on his broad shoulder.  
 _“Eeeewwwww,”_ Peter laughs and teases them, jumping up. “Get a room!”  
“What, does this _bother_ you, Peter?” Warren smiles evilly and suddenly tightly wraps his arms around Kurt’s body; cupping his face with one hand to kiss into his cheek loudly. “Ewwww! Stop that!” Peter laughs loudly as Kurt squeals and snorts, and turns to leave; disappearing in a flash.  
“Hmmm,” Warren hums again as he stops and sways Kurt gently in his arms; hugging his lean body close. “I was hoping he’d leave,” he mumbles, and Kurt huffs a small laugh.  
“Varren, you can’t say that!” He giggles again; kissing the angels forehead and yawning quietly.


End file.
